


Till this moment I never knew myself.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't be dirty, General fluff, M/M, Mr Darcy Love, Period dramas, Water, Wet Derek, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been missing for three days. Derek goes looking for him.<br/>To find him curled up with Period Dramas and a intense love for Mr Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till this moment I never knew myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was Nan-sitting and found the Pride and Prejudice Mini-series on Netflix...  
> one thing lead to another...  
> And well this was born...

Derek thinks he's ill at first, when he didn't hear that annoying voice at the last pack hunting. Then he starts to worry when stiles doesn't show up when they all meet up at Deaton’s to deal with the latest goblin infestation. Not that Derek worries about the safety of the annoying teen that hung around him and caused trouble. But well everything seemed so much more serious without Stiles witty comments and hi bouncing leg. Scott didn't appear phased apparently Stiles disappearing off the face of the earth was a usual fad he slipped into. Scott just shrugged and said it’s Spring Break. Derek even texted the kid.

How Derek ended up with Stiles number was a completely different story. Stiles four months ago, stole Derek's phone and changed all of his contacts, Scott, Peter and Isaac, to Salmon apart from stiles own number, Which he'd added as 'my love monkey'. Derek had angrily rang Stiles roaring about Salmon. Stiles just laughed. Turns out the whole thing had been a ploy to get the 'sour wolf's number so he could harass him at any given time.   
But right now.

Nothing.

At all.

   
He'd asked Isaac about it, he just laughed and walked off. It seemed Derek was missing the joke. So to ensure the safety of his pack. And only for those reasons. Nothing else. Derek drove round to the Stilinski household, with a take away. He knocked loudly on the door. There was a loud clatter and angry steps, no stomps and a long string of curses. 

"Seriously Scott I explained Period Holiday to you in third grade. NO INTERRUPTIONS." Stiles swung the door open. "Not even Wolfy- Derek?" Stiles looked buzzed. His hair was wild standing up at all ends. Jesus. His hair looked like sex hair. He had growing stubble that was too attractive on the seventeen year old annoying kid. He was wearing a tight green T-shirt that read "you can keep Mr Grey, I'm waiting for Mr Darcy," and baggy joggers. "Derek, why?" He straightened his back.

"What honour do I have to be bestowed with your grumpy presence?" He asked, feigning an English accent.

"You've been, well, not here..." Derek mumbled. 

"Did Scott not inform you guys? I give the dude one job." He flailed his arms and turned back to Derek. "Come- is that food?"

"Yes."

"You are definitely coming in. I am famished." He took the food off Derek and dragged him inside. All the lights were off, and the couch had been turned into a fort, covered in blankets and heavy pillows. The TV was paused on a still of Colin Firth's face.

"Is that... Pride and Prejudice?" Derek asked.

"Yup." Stiles plucked the milk from the fridge and began gulping it. "Did Scott seriously not explain?" He dropped the milk carton from his lips and held it by his leg. "Jackass."

"So why the pillow fort? And the eight pizza boxes?" Derek asked.

"Right well ever since I was little spring break was me and my mom time. My dad tended to take the week out and to fish and shoot and do manly things that I never had the patience for. About four years ago I made him go; back to see the old guys and he took Melissa. So I and Scott tried to have a rad weekend, it ended up Scott asleep on the couch and me watching the old Period Drama's me and my mom used to watch. So Spring Break for three years has been me and a pillow fort and..." He turned to the couch and sighed like a love-struck sixteen year old, "Mr Darcy..."

"I didn't take you for a Colin Firth, more a Matthew Macfadyen fan I had you down for." Derek laughed, and began unloading the food.

"Well, I'm fickle when it's Darcy, I watch this one and I think I'll never love more, then I'll watch the other and Matthew proves me wrong." Stiles sighed again. 

Derek watched Stiles as he unloaded the take-out boxes and began serving himself. He heaped on the noodles, rice and then a slice of pizza and a couple of cookies from the open jar. 

"I tidy on day seven." Stiles stated returning to his pillow fort and settling down.

"So-" Derek started moving over to join him.

"Shh. Colin's getting naked." Stiles shushed Derek with a cookie to the mouth and began returning to gawp at the TV screen. 

* * *

 

"Did you tell Derek?" Erica asked, leaning over the counter top to Scott. 

"Of course he didn't." Peter barked from the corner. "It's all part of his master plan, isn't it Scotty?" Peter raised an eyebrow over the coffee pot.

"Master Plan?" Erica gushed moving in.

"You know Period Holiday?" Scott began, sighing over his cereal.

"Unfortunately named but yes." Lydia butted in.

"Well, Deaton and I have come up with a fake hunt, one involving a lake and certain people being shoved into it." Scott grinned over his lucky charms.

"Deaton?" Isaac asked.

"We aren't the only one frustrated with their sexual tension." Peter chipped in. "So, what are we to do?"

* * *

 

 

Stiles had thirteen missed calls when he woke up in his pillow fort. The muscular chest he fell asleep on after starting Death comes to Pemberley at four in the morning, was gone and he had a crick in his neck. He checked his phone, eight missed calls of Scott and the other five off Sour Wolf. He was heading for a red bull when his phone rang again.

"Stiles, you know I wouldn't call during Period Holiday, unless it was seriously urgent. SHIT. Stiles we need you. Bring the Bat. Texting you address." Scott sped through his words and hung up before Stiles could reply. He groaned, rubbed a hand across his face. He did not have the time to shave. Well the world would have to put up with his half asleep stubbly self. He ran upstairs and wiggled into some jeans and slung a hoodie over it. He grabbed his keys, leaving Death Comes to Pemberley running, and headed out to his jeep.

The co-ordinates given were a forest on the outskirts of town, a pasture of grass surrounding the lake. Scott and Stiles spent many a summer here. He heard the kerfuffle before he even got out of the jeep. He whipped the bat out of the trunk and followed down. 

Okay. A fight with whatever this thing was in the light of day was not one of Alpha Scott's best ideas. Like Seriously.

"STILES!" Scott shouted over. The closer he got the more he realised this was a ploy. Well that and the kerfuffle were over Isaac and Ethan and a Frisbee.

"You said it was an emergency." Stiles groaned.

"I needed to get you out of the house. It's only day four man." Scott walked over and embraced Stiles who pouted. "And we did need you're bat. Wanna play baseball?"

"Sure, dude. Where's Sour wolf?" Stiles asked, shedding his hoodie and throwing it over to the picnic basket. Lydia and Allison waved over. 

Derek showed up about half an hour later, decked out in leather and white shirt. Stiles stared. Not much. Only a little. Okay a lot, and when he took the leather jacket off and took the bat off Isaac off, Stiles may have drooled.

"Okay rules are, you bat it into the lake. You get it back." Boyd smirked and bowled. Stiles stood behind Derek as catcher. Derek Swung, biceps flexing as the ball hit the bat. It flew across the grass and straight into the water. It must have been Stiles worst/best day. Derek dove into the lake was under for a good few minutes before resurfacing. White shirt soaked, jeans sticking to him like a second skin. Stiles bit his lip. 

Shit. Derek looked like Mr Darcy. Stiles dropped the bat Derek had shoved at him, and walked over to the wolf. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles approaching him, but didn't question. Stiles stopped in front of him, Derek still holding the ball, hair plastered to his head. Stiles spent a minute forming a sentence or finding a singular word that wasn't shit or whoa. Since words evaded him, Stiles harnessed courage given to him by his lack of sleep, grabbed Derek's soaking collar and pulled his Mr Darcy to him.

Their lips crashed together in a mush of mossy water, red bull and stubble. Derek dropped the baseball and winded his arms around the small of Stiles' back. 

"Finally." Lydia groaned from the picnic blanket. Stiles removed his hand from Derek's collar to flip her off, whilst still attached to Derek at the Lip. 


End file.
